Diamond Armor
, and ''Final Fantasy III.]] Diamond Armor , also known as Diamond Mail, Diamond Plate, Opal, Diamond, and Diamond Targe, is a recurring piece of heavy armor in the series. It is often a high-ranked suit of armor that provides high defenses and a resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. It is part of the diamond equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Diamond Armor is a high-ranked armor for the Knight class, providing 42 Defense, -10 Evasion, and resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found in the Sunken Shrine. Final Fantasy II Diamond Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 43 Defense, -47% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, -86 Intelligence/Spirit, and resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found at Cyclone or dropped from Emperor. Final Fantasy III Diamond Mail is a high-ranked armor that can be bought for 32,000 gil (33,000 in the NES version) on the ''Invincible and Ancient Ruins, or found at Sunken Cave and Temple of Time. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Dragoon, and Viking classes. In the NES version, it provides 18 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, resistance to Lightning, 10% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 40 Defense, 19 Magic Defense, and immunity to Confusion, Petrify, Toad, Sleep, and Mini. ''Final Fantasy IV Diamond Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 19 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 40,000 gil at Tomra, and only Cecil and Kain can equip it. In the 3D remakes, it remains largely the same, but now provides no evasion as opposed to -10 Evasion, and now costs 30,000 gil to buy. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond Armor provides 19 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning. It can be bought for 40,000 gil on the ''Falcon, and only Cecil and Cid can equip it. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Diamond Armor provides 19 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning. It can be found in Kain's Kain's Challenge Dungeon or Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon, or dropped from Material. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Diamond Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 15 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 8 Weight, and resistance towards Lightning-elemental damage. It can be bought for 8,000 gil at Moore or stolen from Ziggurat Gigas. Final Fantasy VI Diamond Armor is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 70 Defense and 47 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 15,000 gil at South Figaro and Kohlingen in the World of Ruin. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy VIII Diamond Armor is an item that teaches any GF the GFHP +40% ability, and can be dropped from any leveled Red Giant, or by refined from Seifer card x1 into Diamond Armor x3, and by refining Gold Armor x5 in Diamond Armor x1. In addition, Diamond Armor can be refined into Pet House x16, Cottage x50, and x5 can be refined into Elem Guard x1. Final Fantasy IX Diamond Armor is a mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 33 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, +1 Strength, +1 Magic, and teaches the ability Ability Up. It can be bought for 8,800 gil at Daguerreo (before entering Shimmering Island). Steiner and Freya can equip it. Final Fantasy X Diamond Targe is an armor piece for Rikku, obtained if the dominant abilities on any targe are all four Defense+% abilities. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Diamond Armor is a mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 39 Defense, +7 Strength, +5 Vitality, and requires the Heavy Armor 6 license to equip. It can be bought for 7,000 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste, Phon Coast, or Archades, dropped by Baknamy (unarmed version; 3% chance), or by doing the Hunt Club sidequest. In the ''Zodiac versions, Diamond Armor now provides 40 Defense, +7 Strength, +5 Vitality, and requires the Heavy Armor 6 license for 55 LP. It can be bought for 6,600 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast, dropped by Baknamy in Salikawood (unarmed version; 3% chance), and found at Mosphoran Highwaste (Trail of Sky-flung Stone), Tchita Uplands (The Highlands) and Stage 96 of Trial Mode (with the Diamond Armlet equipped). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Diamond Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides +80 HP. It can be bought for 6,000 gil at an Outfitter after Royal City of Lesalia (chapter 3). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Diamond Armor is a mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 40 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, and teaches Weapon Def+ for 300 AP to Paladins and Defenders. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Diamond Armor is a mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 40 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, and teaches Defense↑ for 150 AP to Defenders, Ravagers, and Paladins. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Gift of Stone C" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Diamond Plate is the second strongest armor for the Clavat, providing 27 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Legend III Called Diamond, it provides 11 defense, 10 magic defense and grants resistance to Thunder. It can be bought for 8500 G at Knaya. Final Fantasy Dimensions Diamond Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 21 Defense and 4 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Diamond Armor is a level 51 heavy armor that provides +1701 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 12,040 gil, Heavy Armor, and Diamond x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Diamond Armor is a level 60 heavy armor that provides +2291 HP, +27 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 73,440 gil, Survival Vest, Diamond x2, and Tree's Dream x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Diamond Armor is a Heavy Armor obtained by crafting it using 6,000 gil, x25 Thickened Hides, x20 Life Orbs, x20 Tough Scales, x10 Copper Ores, and x5 Adamantite Lumps. It provides 56 DEF. Diamond Armor (FFII) is a Heavy Armor obtained from the Final Fantasy II event, The Cyclone. It provides 10 ATK, 43 DEF, 5 SPR, and +20% Lightning resistance. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Diamond Armor appears as an armor within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 37 Armor Def, 15 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -3 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Gallery Diamondarmor.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Diamond Armor Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFT Diamond Armor.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Diamond Armor.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Diamond Armor (II).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFII. DFFOO Diamond Armor (V).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFV. FFRK Diamond Armor FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Diamond Armor FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Diamond Armor FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Diamond Armor FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Diamond Armor FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Diamond Armor FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Diamond Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE. FFBE Diamond Armor FFII.jpg|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFII. Etymology Category:Heavy armor